Kate Who?
by Cassia-Aedea
Summary: "Soy Kate." "Kate quién?" "Solo Kate." La TARDIS es arrastrada hacia una playa de Noruega, para encontrar a una muchacha inconsciente a punto de ser devorada por un alien. El Doctor y Clara salvan a la joven, pero ahora deben descubrir quién es la extraña chica y por qué su ADN es mitad Señor del Tiempo. Oh, por cierto, los universos están en peligro. Típico...
1. Capítulo 1

_Buenos días/tardes/noches! He aquí mi primer fic. Comentarios, criticas constructivas y tomatazos son bien recibidos. Tengan la amabilidad de dejar un review, por favor. _  
><em>Que tengan un buen día n.n<em>

_**Disclaimer:** Doctor Who, sus escenarios y personajes no me pertenecen en absoluto. Yo no tengo ganancias monetarias escribiendo esto, solo el placer de jugar a ser titiritera. _

* * *

><p>Sentía el sol sobre sus párpados, estaba recostada sobre alguna superficie húmeda. Arena bajo sus dedos. Una playa. Se dio el lujo de mantenerse en esa posición unos segundos más. Después de tantos preparativos de último momento, la adrenalina y el miedo la habían dejado destrozada. Aún sentía los gritos a su alrededor, explosiones, y una última alarma que advertía la activación del Último Recurso.<p>

Abrió los ojos bruscamente. El suelo vibraba. Giró hasta encontrarse boca abajo, y presionó la mejilla en la arena. Un tenue sonido se dirigía hacia ella. Sin perder tiempo, echó a correr.

El suelo temblaba ligeramente, simulando un terremoto de baja escala. Veía la arena moverse bajo sus pies. Giró la cabeza, justo a tiempo para ver a la enorme criatura que emergía del suelo, desde un túnel donde antes ella estaba recostada. Aspecto de gusano, sin ojos y unos pocos dientes, aunque grandes. Aquel monstruo dirigió la cabeza hacia ella, y lanzandose se hundió nuevamente en el suelo.

La criatura estaba cazándola.

No sabía hacia donde estaba corriendo, sólo iba hacia adelante. Intentaba poner la mayor distancia posible entre el gusano y ella, pero su perseguidor ganaba terreno a cada segundo. Ignoraba el grito de dolor de sus extremidades inferiores, a medida que la distancia recorrida era cada vez más.

Por el rabillo de ojo, vio como aquel insecto se elevaba y escupía hacia ella. La saliva cayó sobre su hombro derecho, haciendo que casi cayera por la fuerza del impacto. Pero ella siguió corriendo. No faltó demasiado para que comenzara a sentir como el aire le faltaba y su visión se nublaba. Su antes alocado pulso parecía ahora no ser tan rítmico. La fuerza fue abandonándola de a segundos, hasta que sus piernas no pudieron sostenerla más. Tropezando con sus propios pies, cayó al suelo. Sólo podía pensar en el dolor del hombro. La criatura soltó un gruñido triunfal.

Sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse y antes de caer en la oscuridad escuchó un extraño, pero familiar sonido.

* * *

><p>-Alguna vez te hablé sobre el cuarto planeta del sistema Esférico? Si? No? No recuerdo, pero eso no importa. Su entera población tiene el cabello mayor a tres metros de longitud. Cortarlo se considera herejía, puedes creerlo? Tal vez debamos visitarlo luego de comprar leche. Criaturas interesantes, las vacas. Dadoras de tan importante líquido y sólo disponibles en la Tierra...<p>

El Doctor se ajustó la pajarita, murmurando sobre ciertos mamíferos y su escasez en el universo mientras una tranquila Clara Oswald bebía una taza de té. Acostumbrada ya a sus arrebatos infantiles, había aprendido a no tomarlo en serio cuando divagaba.

-Doctor, podríamos aterrizar en 2012? Quiero conseguir algunos alimentos e ingredientes y preferiría conocer que estoy comprando esta vez, muchas gracias.

-Uhg, aún tengo el sabor desagradable en la garganta. Clara mala! Queriendo envenenarme...

-Se quejó el Doctor con una mueca. Clara lo miró indignada.

-Como iba yo a saber que eso no era queso?

-Hmm, difícil. No sé, quizás preguntando al comerciante?

-Estábamos en la Tierra, donde se supone que el queso es queso y no otra cosa extraña. El siglo 45 es demasiado diferente!

La defensa de Clara fue interrumpida por una estridente alarma. El Doctor corrió a la pantalla de la consola.

-Que...?

Una gran sacudida mandó a ambos viajeros al suelo. Luego otra. Y otra. La TARDIS se movía de un lado a otro, impidiéndole al Doctor poder tomar el control del vuelo.

-Que sucede?! -Exclamó Clara, sujeta a la barandilla como si su vida dependiera de eso. El Doctor logró acercarse al monitor.

-La TARDIS cambió de curso. Parece que ha sido convocada a... Noruega!?

-Por que demonios vamos a Noruega? Y cómo que ha sido convocada?

-No lo se! Pero a este ritmo vamos a estrellarnos!

La nave siguió volando por el universo, dando tumbos mientras se dirigía a su destino. Al contrario de las creencias del Doctor, la TARDIS aterrizó por su cuenta y sin mayores complicaciones que una leve turbulencia.

El Doctor corrió hacia la salida, con Clara justo detrás de el. Abrió las dos puertas de madera rápidamente. A sus pies, se encontraba una chica inconsciente. Y frente a ellos, un gusano extraterrestre gigante dispuesto a comérselos a todos.

* * *

><p>Clara y el Doctor no pudieron evitar soltar un grito, hasta que el Señor del Tiempo reaccionó y activó su destornillador sonico apuntando al alienígena. Este se detuvo a centímetros del dispositivo, tan cerca que el Doctor podía sentir su aliento fétido. El gusano soltó un gruñido y volvió por donde había venido.<p>

Clara, recuperada ya del susto repentino, inspeccionó a la joven inconsciente. Cabello rubio oscuro, sucio por la arena al igual que su pantalón largo y su camiseta. Cuerpo delgado, casi flacucho, aunque voluptuoso. Su rostro se le hacía levemente familiar. Se alarmó al ver unas pequeñas líneas negras, como venas, avanzando lentamente sobre el lado derecho de su mandíbula. Estas venían del cuello y seguían hacia su hombro.

-Doctor, mira esas marcas! Se están moviendo!

El Señor del Tiempo dejó de prestarle atención a las lecturas que su destornillador había tomado del alien y escaneó a la chica. Frunció el ceño mientras guardaba el destornillador en su saco y tomaba a la rubia en brazos.

-Es veneno de Jeffiano. Hay que llevarla a la enfermería.

El Doctor se dirigió hacia el interior de la TARDIR, Clara detrás de él. La joven acompañante comenzaba a alarmarse, mientras comenzaba a formularse las mismas preguntas que rondaban en la mente del Doctor desde que había abierto las puertas de su nave. Quien era esta chica y de donde había salido? Por qué la perseguía un gusano gigante? A juzgar por el tono de voz del Doctor, el veneno que la extraña tenía en su organismo era bastante peligroso. Clara podía ver las líneas negras extendiéndose por su mejilla y sien, abriéndose en decenas de pequeñas ramas, como si fueran un árbol. La TARDIS parecía también estar preocupada por el estado de la desconocida, ya que el Doctor abrió la primera puerta del pasillo. La nave había traído la enfermería para evitarles el recorrido extra. El Doctor depositó a la chica en una camilla y comenzó a buscar frascos en los estantes.

-Los Jeffianos son pacíficos. Generalmente. Casi siempre. Su veneno es casi instantáneo y mortal. No pueden ver; se ubican gracias a una especie de radar en su interior, algo así como los murciélagos. Captó las pulsaciones de mi destornillador, y PUF! Aparece una "pared" entre nosotros. No se que hacía ese en la Tierra, no se supone que esté aquí, es territorio prohibido para su especie. Demasiadas pulsaciones, los marea y confunde. Ah, pero claro... En una playa desierta no hay quien lo moleste. Inteligente. No atacaría a alguien porque sí, claro que no. Algo o alguien lo incitó a hacerlo.

El Doctor hablaba sin parar, mientras tomaba e inspeccionaba tubos de ensayo y recipientes. De vez en cuando, volcaba el líquido contenido en un frasco diferente.

-Clara, necesito que tomes las tijeras grandes del cajón y cortes la manga derecha de la camiseta.

Así hizo ella, dejando a la vista nada más que el hombro completamente negro a causa del veneno. Las líneas en el rostro de la chica habían alcanzado su frente y trepado sobre el tabique en la nariz. Luego de combinar al menos media docena de mezclas, el Doctor cargó una jeringa con el resultado final y la inyectó en una vena del cuello, cerca de la clavícula. El efecto se hizo ver de inmediato. Las líneas comenzaron a desvanecerse, y en un minuto ya no había rastro de ellas. El Doctor le tomó el pulso, comprobando que volvía a seguir un ritmo normal. Clara observaba maravillada las acciones del Doctor. Eran pocas las ocasiones que su amigo ejercía la medicina, y lo encontraba verdaderamente fascinante. El Doctor Guerrero, el Doctor Héroe, el Doctor Niño, todas facetas recurrentes del Señor del Tiempo. El Doctor Doctor, curando gente y aliviando malestares, era una cara de su personalidad digna de contemplar.

-Va a estar bien?

-Sip -contestó él, resaltando la P-. En unos minutos va estar como nueva. Perfectamente sana. Podrías echarle un ojo? Haré unos exámenes con la TARDIS, por las dudas. Si pasa algo raro, gritas.

El Señor del Tiempo dejó a su acompañante y salió de la enfermería, dándole la espalda a Clara para que esta no pudiera ver su ceño levemente fruncido. El destornillador sónico había captado algo realmente extraño en la rubia. Optó por creer que se trataba de un error del destornillador, pero la curiosidad y preocupación lo llevaron a hacer otro analisis con su nave. Configuró los sensores y se acercó al monitor. Palideció al ver los resultados.

-Imposible...

La pantalla mostraba ADN compuesto.

Humano

Y Señor del Tiempo

* * *

><p>En la enfermería y bajo los cuidados de Clara Oswald, la joven abrió los ojos.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Chan!(?) <em>  
><em>En el capítulo siguiente se va a plantear la trama, solo pido un poco de paciencia. <em>  
><em>Algunos personajes que -posiblemente- aparecerán: River Song; Madame Vastra, Jenny y Strax; Martha Jones; Wilfred Mott; Jack Harkness.<em>  
><em>De nuevo, les deseo una buena jornada n.n<em>

_Cata_


	2. Capítulo 2

_Hola de nuevo! Lamento la tardanza, pero otros asuntos rondaban en mi mente y no me fue posible publicar esto más temprano. Para compensarles, este capítulo es más largo que el anterior. _

_Tiene un autor de fanfic permitido fangirlear con su propia historia? Porque mientras escribía no podía quitar la sonrisa de niña de mi rostro. Quiero informarles ya tengo todos los capítulos diagramados en mi cabeza, pero no les rebelaré nada._

_Por favor, disfruten del capítulo 2. _

_**Disclaimer:** Doctor Who le pertenece a Steven Moffat. Yo solo hago de titiritera con sus personajes. Kate y la trama de esta historia sí son mías, así que no al plagio. _

_Que tengan un buen día!_

* * *

><p>Los gritos. La gente muriendo a su alrededor. Artefactos de incontable siendo destruidos.<p>

Su madre buscando frenética a su padre entre la multitud de monstruos y soldados. Las manos de su padre al encontrarlas, agarrando con fuerza las muñecas de ambas mujeres y conduciéndolas fuera del centro de la batalla. Su madre derribando a los alienigenas con su arma, abriendo camino. Llegando finalmente a su destino. Cerrando las puertas reforzadas de la habitación.

Las dos cabinas, una azul y de policía y la otra un simple prisma plateado. Al frente de las dos máquinas, un cubo, haciendo de pedestal para la activación del Último Recurso. El horror y la aceptación. Y tristeza. Profunda tristeza.

Sintió la gran explosión y la proximidad de aquellas terribles criaturas.

* * *

><p>La joven despertó de su pesadilla.<p>

* * *

><p>Clara casi se cae de su silla cuando la desconocida abrió los ojos y saltó fuera de la camilla. La chica parecía buscar algo entre sus ropas, mientras con ojos desorbitados miraba a Clara. Cuando descubrió su camiseta cortada, frunció el ceño con ambas perplejidad e indignación.<p>

-Que demonios...? -exclamó ella, cuya voz era levemente aguda y suave. Clara dio un paso al frente, al que la extraña retrocedió dos más.

-No te acerques! Quien eres y donde estoy? Por qué diablos tengo la camiseta rota?

-Soy Clara Osw... -quiso empezar la viajera volviendo a avanzar, pero la chica volvió a retroceder. Junto a ella, se encontraba una mesa con elementos de cirugía, y se abalanzó sobre el bisturí. Lo sostuvo como si se tratase de una verdadera daga, profesionalmente, sabiendo como manejar ese tipo de armas. Clara comenzó a alarmarse. Levantó los brazos mientras miraba al brillante y afilado bisturí en las manos de la joven. No tenía dudas de que un corte en el lugar adecuado sería fatal.

-De acuerdo, tranquila! No exageremos, si? Me llamo Clara. Estás a salvo. Estabas muriendo por envenenamiento, mi amigo te curó. No hace falta ponernos hostiles.

-Amigo? Que amigo? Dónde estoy y que pasó con el gusano? -Cuestionó ella sin bajar la guardia y manteniendo la pequeña hoja bien sujetada.

-Se llama El Doctor. Estas en su... casa. Y se deshizo del bicho gigante.

-El Doctor... -repitió ella. Clara vio reconocimiento en sus ojos. La chica bajó levemente el bisturí, pero volvió a subirlo cuando la puerta de la enfermería sé abrió. Ella dirigió la mirada al hombre parado en la entrada.

-Así es, querida. Supongo que reconoces mi nombre, y debo asegurarte que no reacciono bien ante las armas o amenazas. Mucho menos en la TARDIS.

-Tú eres... No pareces el Doctor.

-Vaya, al parecer me conoces. Nueva cara y todo eso. Serias tan amable de decirme quien eres? Porque estoy bastante seguro de no haberte visto en toda mi vida.

La extraña abrió la boca para contestar, pero su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de dolor. Soltando un grito ahogado cayó al suelo, perdiendo agarre del pequeño instrumento, que chocó contra el suelo con un sonido agudo. Clara corrió hacia ella para ayudarla, a lo que la extraña respondió con la voz ahogada y aún desconfiada:

-No! Alejate de mi!

El Doctor se cruzó de brazos, mientras avanzaba lentamente hacia donde la joven se encontraba.

-Corta el rollo, niña. No ves que intenta ayudarte? Ya nos diste demasiados problemas, no la empeores.

La chica frunció levemente el ceño, respirando agitadamente por el dolor.

-No soy una niña, no me llames así.

El Doctor ya estaba arrodillado frente a ella, mirándola con reproche y un poco de diversión.

-Entonces deja de comportarte como una y permite que te ayudemos. -Dijo, tocando la punta de su nariz. La extraña se alejó levemente del Doctor, pero no se quejó cuando este la levantó en brazos con relativa facilidad y la depositó en la camilla. Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba arrítmicamente.

-Clara, pásame las pastillas azules del primer cajón a tu derecha, por favor.

La acompañante hizo como el Doctor le dijo, extendiéndole las pequeñas píldoras mientras le sonreía tímidamente a la extraña, quien los miraba a ambos aún sin confiar. El Doctor tomó una pastilla y se la dio a la joven.

-Analgésico para humanos, siglo 52. Estas pequeñas cositas son geniales, actúan en 27 segundos. Dejarás de sentir dolor en tu hombro, tomas una cada día y listo! Ella entrecerró la ojos, pero una mirada del Doctor bastó para eliminar sus desconfianzas e ingirió la píldora. El Doctor sonrió y se cruzó de brazos.

-Bien. Ahora que estamos en buenos términos nos dirás quien eres. Y qué eres. La extraña lo miró seriamente, con esos ojos castaños y cálidos.

-Soy Kate.

-Kate qué?

-Sólo Kate.

-Que edad tienes?

-Diecinueve.

-Que hacías en Noruega?

-Me caí.

-De donde?

-De mi casa.

-Eso no tiene sentido.

-Lo sé.

-Explica el Jeffiano.

-Para eso no tengo respuesta. Pensé que no había Jeffs en la Tierra.

-Así que sabes de alienígenas?

-Si.

-Donde aprendiste?

-Mis padres.

-Quienes son tus padres?

-No puedo decirte aún.

El Doctor frunció el ceño. Así no llegarían a ningún lado. Odiaba no saber cosas, y ya tenía a River para molestarlo de esa forma.

No necesitaba más incógnitas. Estaba cansado. Mil ciento cuatro años le pesaban. Bastante. Se estaba volviendo viejo e impaciente. Ansioso por acabar las cosas rápidamente. Respiró hondo, rogando por paciencia. Sabía que hacerse el duro no iba con él, pero lo consideró necesario.

-Mira, Kate, no tienes por qué ocultar cosas. Se que eres. Tu ADN es algo que jamás había visto antes. Necesito saber, entiendes? Clara sintió que su curiosidad comenzaba a florecer.

-ADN? Doctor, que es ella?

-Kate, mi querida Clara, tiene material genético humano y Señor del Tiempo. También hay algo más. Para ser precisos: mitad humana, mitad Señora del Tiempo, y rodeados por otra cosa que no reconozco.

-Por Dios! -exclamó la joven morena, mirando a Kate con asombro e incredulidad- De verdad? Estás seguro, Doctor? -Si, Clara. La TARDIS lo ya comprobado. -Vaya! Quiero decir... Wow! Mitad Señora del Tiempo! Vaya... El Doctor revoleó los ojos.

-Sí, Señora del Tiempo. Deja de estar tan emocionada. Aún es un peligro.

-Qué? -Preguntaron ambas jóvenes.

-Así es! Hay demasiado que no sabemos sobre it aún, Kate. Y hasta que decidas compartir dichos datos con el resto de la clase, no tendrás mi confianza.

El Doctor se pudo de pie, semblante serio y con los ojos fijos en la híbrida.

-Clara, quiero que la vigiles. Además, tiene que descansar. Cuando despierte la llevas a alguna de las habitaciones desocupadas de la TARDIS. Cualquier problema me avisas. Y por lo que más quieras, no le digas donde escondimos su cuchillo.

-Mi daga! Mejor que la cuides, Doctor. Me la regaló mi tío.

Dándoles la espalda a ambas jóvenes, hizo un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia, y salió de la enfermería.

-Bueno... -se resignó Clara- Ya lo has oído. Será mejor que descanses.

Kate soltó un suspiro y se acomodó en la camilla. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que le entrara el sueño. Se disponía a cerrar los ojos cuando una gran sacudida la lanzó al suelo, al igual que a Clara. Luego se escuchó un grito. La joven rubia miró a Clara, cuya mirada estaba dirigida hacia la puerta. Le dirigió una rápida mirada antes de ponerse de pie y salir disparada hacia la sala de control, con Kate pisándole los talones.

* * *

><p>River Song llevaba ya varias horas leyendo y tomando notas de un gran libro, preparando su próxima clase en la universidad, cuando fue deslumbrada por la luz.<p>

Una bola dorada y brillante se presentó frente a ella. La profesora Song, con su curiosa personalidad, se sintió maravillada por dicho fenómeno. Pequeños halos de luz se arremolinaban, formando la esfera. River acercó su mano y la tocó con la punta de sus dedos.

River supo enseguida que era la bola. Soltó un suspiro, sobrecogida por la belleza del fenómeno, y sonrió.

-Hola, vieja amiga.

La esfera se extinguió, materializando en su lugar un objeto.

Un sobre azul TARDIS.

River lo leyó, entusiasmada y sonriente, y no pudo evitar que una exclamación de felicidad saliera de sus labios.

-Shhh! -la cayó un muchacho que leía a unos metros de ella. River miró al chico y reconoció a un alumno suyo.

-Lo siento, Matthew. Serias tan amable de guardar estas hojas por mi? Mi marido me necesita. Y tomando el Manipulador del Vórtice de su bolsa, lo acomodó en su muñeca y ajustó las coordenadas.

El muchacho vio como su profesora desaparecía frente a sus ojos.

-Profesora Song...?

* * *

><p>River se materializó justo en frente del Doctor, causando que este se sobresaltase y gritase por la sorpresa. El Doctor se puso de pié, ya que la turbulencia de la TARDIS lo había lanzado al suelo.<p>

-Hola, cielito. Estoy en casa.

-Y que clase de horas son estas? -Preguntó él, siguiéndole el juego y aún con una mano en sus corazones.

-Demonios, River. Casi me matas del susto. Como entraste?

-La TARDIS me lo permitió. Y bueno, después de la carta que me enviaste no podía hacerte esperar, cierto? Dejé mi trabajo incompleto, así que espero una buena recompensa.

El Doctor se veía realmente perplejo ante la mención de la misiva, y River entendió su equivocación al instante.

-Vaya, eso fue un spoiler. Hay que hacer lo de los diarios... -Dijo, tomando el suyo de su bolsa y hojeandolo, mientras que el Doctor hacia lo mismo.

-Ya fuimos a las Cascadas de Cristal?

-Sip.

-Que tal ese almuerzo en la Capilla de San Gio?

-Delicioso. Esos monjes son excelentes cocineros.

-Las montañas rocosas de Orson Petra?

-Te llevaré a Orson Petra? Debió haber sido una linda cita.

-Veo que aún no hicimos eso.

River sonrió, guardó el diario donde estaba antes, y rodeó el cuello del Doctor con los brazos.

-Que maravilla, cielito. Por poco estamos en sincronía. Creo que es lo más parejo que nuestras líneas temporales han estado en mucho tiempo.

El Doctor colocó sus manos en la cintura de su esposa y frunció levemente el ceño, aun con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

-Fantástico. No se nada sobre una carta, pero que bueno que llegaste. Por mucho que me duela admitirlo, necesito tu ayuda.

River lo miró preocupada, y cubrió la mejilla del Doctor con su mano.

-Que sucede, cielito?

-Yo... No sé que hacer -Dijo el Señor del Tiempo.

River se quedó sin habla al reconocer angustia y desesperación en la voz de su amado. Ella lo abrazó conmovida, y el Doctor enterró la cara en el cabello de su esposa. Ese era un gesto íntimo, de esos que él pocas veces realizaba. Los corazones de River se llenaron de ternura al ver el estado de vulnerabilidad en el que se encontraba el Doctor, y la hija de la TARDIS se enamoró aún más de ese hombre, si es que eso era posible.

Ambos se sobresaltaron cuando dos jóvenes, una morena y otra rubia, interrumpieron en la Sala de Control. El Doctor se recompuso inmediatamente, soltando a River y recibiendo a Clara con su sonrisa infantil de siempre.

-Clara! Supongo que recordarás a mi esposa, la profesora River Song. River, ella es Clara Oswin Osw...-Fue entonces cuando el Doctor reparó en Kate.- Por Rassilon, Clara! Te pedí que mantuvieras a Kate en la enfermería. Aún no podemos confiar en ella, y acabas de darle un tour por la TARDIS?

Clara estaba sonrojada por vergüenza.

-Es que... Te escuchamos gritar, y...

-"Kate"?

Clara fue interrumpida por River. Tenía ambos ojos abiertos como platos, y Clara vio un torrente de emociones en la mirada de la profesora Song. Reconocimiento. Sorpresa. Pena. Tristeza.

-Katheryn Margaret...

La aludida se puso pálida como en papel. La mujer mayor se acercó hacia Kate, y esta dio un paso atrás, pero eso no detuvo a River Song.

Ella la abrazó.

Clara y el Doctor estaban perplejos, sin entender lo que la mujer hacia. Kate estaba como piedra, los brazos aún pegados a los costados de su cuerpo.

Claro que los otros dos no pudieron ver como River susurraba algo en el oído de Kate. La joven rubia se estremeció y dejó caer una lágrima. Al final, se decidió por rodear a River con los brazos, devolviéndole el abrazo. Kate asintió una vez, y efectuó una pequeña curvatura en sus labios, que intentaba ser sonrisa.

River dejó ir a la menuda chica. Y con los ojos llorosos se acercó al Doctor. Se aferró a los brazos de su marido.

-Cielito, tienes que proteger a Katheryn. Me escuchaste? Tienes que cuidar de ella! Promételo!

-Sí, lo prometo! -Exclamó rápidamente el Doctor, alarmado por la actitud de su esposa.

-Confía en ella. Dale una razón para que ella confíe en ti. Mucha gente depende de ustedes.

River clavó su mirada intensa en el Doctor, y lo besó. No fue tierno ni suave, sino apasionado y desesperado. Y triste. El Doctor podía sentir la profunda tristeza de su esposa, era como un dolor físico.

Él tomó el rostro de River entre sus manos, incapaz de ver su sufrimiento.

-Te prometo, River Song, que cuidaré de Katheryn Margaret.

River sonrió débilmente, mientras una única lagrima salía de sus ojos.

-Cielo, pasarán algunas cosas difíciles. Y tendrás que ser fuerte. Clara y Kate te ayudarán. Confía en ellas.

El Doctor frunció el ceño.

-River...?

-Tengo que irme ya.

-Qué?! Pero recién llegas! No puedes irte tan rápido... -El Doctor volvía a lucir desesperado, desamparado. Y los corazones de River volvieron a doler por su amado.

El Último Señor del Tiempo, la Tormenta Que Viene, lucía como un niño perdido. Y a River le dolía mucho dejarlo en ese estado.

-Lo siento, cielito. Así tienen que ser las cosas.

Y depositando un ultimo beso en la mejilla del viajero del tiempo, sonrió a las dos muchachas y partió con su Manipulador del Vórtice.

* * *

><p><em>Juro que me puse triste al escribir esto. Ustedes quizás estarán pensando "Por qué esta River tan emocional?". Ya se enterarán luego. <em>

_A esta altura supongo que ya deben saber quién es "Katheryn Margaret". Ahora solo falta averiguar qué sucede en su hogar, no?_

_Vuelvo a decirles, gracias por leer!_

_Que tengan un fantástico día!_


End file.
